The best present of all
by Kagome Juh
Summary: O natal. A melhor época para Rin. Quando se trata de presentes de Natal, ela age como uma criancinha. Mas o que ela faria se achasse que Sesshoumaru estaria se esquecendo dela naquele ano? Rin&Sess ..:: COMPLETA ::..
1. Parte I

**Nota:** Especial de Natal \o/ Eu sei, ainda não estamos no natal xD mas quero deixar minha marquinha nesse natal ;D

Era pra ser uma enorme One Shot, mas eu dividi em três partes. Ela já está toda escrita e espero humildemente que gostem. Ela foi feita de presente de Amigo Oculto com um pessoal do Orkut, mas postarei aqui também :D

Se quiserem que eu termine... Mandem Reviews /o/ E **Feliz Natal**!

* * *

_**22 de Dezembro**_

_Rin olhou alegre para a enorme árvore de natal. A melhor época para ela era aquela. Natal, ceia... Tudo ao lado da pessoa que fazia as coisas serem boas._

_Ao lado de Sesshoumaru._

_Olhou para a estrela na ponta e seus olhos brilharam. Qual seria o presente que ele daria para ela naquele ano? Olhou para os pés da árvore e preocupou-se. Estranhamente não tinha nenhum presente nem para deixá-la ansiosa pensando no que era._

_"Querida, estou indo." Ouviu Sesshoumaru dizer e dar-lhe um beijo no rosto e sair dali para o trabalho. Observou o marido sair da casa com olhos tristes. Ele estaria esquecendo daquela data tão especial?_

_Realmente ele estava trabalhando demais ultimamente, Inu Taisho não estava dando moleza para ninguém._

_Suspirou._

_Ela tinha que descobrir se ele estava esquecendo ou simplesmente fazendo charme. Olhou determinada para os pés da árvore._

_"Eu vou descobrir!" Disse firmemente indo em direção da porta da casa. _

* * *

**Chronic of Christmas:** The best present of all.

**Crônica de Natal:** O melhor presente de todos

_**Parte I**_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha ainda não é meu... Por enquanto é apenas da Rumiko-sensei T.T  
**Para:** Ka-chan.

* * *

Rin observava de longe o marido entrar no enorme prédio da empresa. Suspirou cansada. Ela o estava seguindo desde de manhã na hora em que saíra de casa. E o trajeto feito por ele havia sido: Trabalho para almoço, Almoço para trabalho.

Ele não havia passado em nenhuma loja, nenhum shopping, nenhum local que pode ser considerado na área de comércio de objetos de lazer.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo. Eles a estavam atrapalhando na corrida. Bateu as mãos umas nas outras as esquentando do frio.

Sentou-se nas raízes geladas de uma arvore da praça em frente ao enorme prédio.

Ele não podia estar simplesmente esquecendo não é?

"Não Rin, não pense nisso, é claro que ele não está esquecendo." Ela dizia tentando se convencer. Olhou para a porta do prédio e levou um susto. Ele estava saindo novamente. Levantou-se rapidamente e limpou a roupa da poeira e recomeçou a segui-lo.

Viu-o entrar no shopping e um sorriso de extrema euforia tomou seus lábios. Parecia uma criança quando descobria que iria ganhar presente.

Entrou no shopping e o viu no fundo daquele corredor. Saiu correndo que nem uma louca, só não gritava para que ele a esperasse porque naquele momento... Era pra ele não saber que ela o seguia. Trombou em várias pessoas fazendo com que as compras delas caíssem no chão. Quando o viu entrar na loja da Victoria Secrets simplesmente não se conteve e começou a entrar lentamente na loja também.

Mas só não esperava que quando entrasse trombasse com alguém...

"O que faz aqui Rin?" Ele perguntou sorrindo de canto. Rin engoliu em seco e olhou para o marido.

"Ora... Adoro...Er... Comprar na Victoria" Ela disse nervosa. Sesshoumaru riu e deu um selinho na mulher.

"Vá para casa." Pediu saindo da loja sem comprar nada.

Coisa que não passou despercebida por Rin. Ela suspirou. Não perguntaria para ele se ele estava esquecendo, tinha orgulho e não o faria.

Mas que estava ficando decepcionada, estava.

_**Em uma casa não muito longe dali...**_

"Inuyasha seu retardado!" A morena gritou com ele ao ver o estrago na cozinha. Como ele conseguira fazer aquilo tudo em míseros três segundos?

Ela somente pedira para que ele lavasse os pratos, virara de costas, dera um passo, e quando olhou para trás estava tudo destruído. E logo a cozinha! O Local mais precioso para ela! Onde ela cozinhava todos os tipos de comida e onde, o peru da ceia de natal da reunião com Rin e Sesshoumaru era cozinhado! Inuyasha olhou para ela sorrindo sem graça.

"Foi sem querer amor..." Uma veia saltou na testa da mulher e esta deu um passo para ir pra cima daquele marido desengonçado, quando um barulhinho muito mais irritante começou a soar.

"Foi salvo pelo telefone" Ela disse com um olhar assassino para Inuyasha que engoliu em seco e logo depois suspirou aliviado. A moça pegou o telefone sem fio da sala e sentou-se no sofá. " Alô?"

"Kagome-chan? Aqui é a Rin." Ela ouviu a voz da amiga soar. Sorriu esquecendo-se do estrago da cozinha.

"Rin-chan! Que bom que você ligou, eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre a ceia..."

"Não Kagome-chan, no momento eu prefiro não falar sobre natal." Kagome foi interrompida pela voz decepcionada de Rin. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Mas o natal é a festa que você mais adora Rin." Ela disse confusa.

"Beeemm... Esse ano o natal me parece que vai ser horrível..." Kagome arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

"Ele esqueceu dos presentes?" Perguntou diretamente. Ouviu um suspiro vindo do outro lado.

"Parece que sim." Ouviu a voz desanimada de Rin.

"Não se preocupe Rin, Sesshoumaru não se esqueceria de uma coisa importante dessas." As duas ouviram uma voz masculina soar na linha. Kagome lembrou-se então da cozinha e a veia novamente saltou em sua testa.

"Inuyasha..." Começou falando de forma ameaçadora "Se você não largar o telefone e correr até a cozinha e arrumar o estrago que você fez nesse exato momento... Eu juro, que farei greve de sexo." Kagome disse e logo escutou passos apressados irem até a cozinha.

"HSuahsuahUHAsa..." Rin ria do outro lado da linha "O que ele aprontou dessa vez?"

_**Em frente à empresa Taisho...**_

"Como será que ele conseguiu ein?" Rin ria enquanto falava com Kagome no telefone. A amiga falava sobre o acontecimento na cozinha com tamanha fúria e rapidez que transformava o fato em uma coisa engraçada para os ouvidos de Rin. Rin olhou desinteressada para a empresa logo em frente e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Sesshoumaru sair dali conversando com alguém.

"Tenho que desligar Kagome-chan!" Interrompeu a amiga desligando logo em seguida.

_**Na casa de Kagome...**_

"Oh!" Kagome olhava indignada para o telefone que dizia: tu,tu...

"Ela desligou na minha cara!" Ela disse olhando para frente... Justamente na direção da cozinha.

è.é

"Inuyasha!"

_**Voltando para Rin...**_

"Eu não creio no que vejo!" Ela sussurrou com raiva. "Ele está saindo do trabalho com aquelazinha...!" Ela disse com aparente nojo na voz. Seus olhos tomaram um brilho determinado e furioso e ela começou a segui-los.

Andaram por várias ruas juntos conversando aparentemente animados. Rin estreitou os olhos quando pararam de andar e encararam-se ainda conversando, parecendo que se despediriam.

"Obrigada pela ajuda Sesshoumaru. Até mais tarde." Rin ouviu Kagura dizer e viu a moça sair dali. Roeu-se por dentro... Até mais tarde? Para fazerem o quê? E esquecendo-se que o seguia tentando não ser descoberta ela não se segurou e foi até o yokai.

"Explique-se agora mesmo!" Disse chegando nele e dando-lhe tapas no braço. Sesshoumaru encarou-a confuso.

"Rin? O que faz aqui?" Rin parou de bater no braço dele e lembrou-se que estava seguindo em sigilo.

"Er... Eu pedi a explicação primeiro!" Disse dando alguns tapas no braço do yokai novamente. Sesshoumaru segurou os braços da mulher e encarou-a.

"Você está me seguindo?"

"Você está me traindo?" Ela perguntou ignorando a pergunta do marido. Sesshoumaru quase caiu de costas com a pergunta da mulher.

"É obvio que não Rin." Ele disse virando os olhos.

"Tem certeza? Então o que você vai fazer mais tarde com Kagura?" Rin perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior. Sesshoumaru riu.

"Caso tenha esquecido, ainda temos trabalho hoje." Ele falou fazendo Rin olhar no relógio de pulso e constatar que ainda estava de tarde e que o marido trabalharia até de noite. Uma gota apareceu em sua testa e ela encarou o yokai sorrindo sem graça.

"Oh, é mesmo.' " Disse disfarçando. Sesshoumaru abraçou a mulher.

"Agora minha querida esposa..." Rin ouviu aquilo e começou a imaginar...

_"Agora minha querida esposa, me diga, o que você quer ganhar de natal?" Rin olhou sorridente para o marido. Os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.  
"A Sesshy... Não precisa!" Disse fazendo charme.  
"Então me diga...Porque você está me seguindo?"  
"Han?"_

"Rin, porque você está me seguindo?" Ele repetiu dando pausa nas palavras. Rin percebeu que estava imaginando novamente e olhou para a realidade. Ele novamente havia pegado-a seguindo-o.

"Er... Eu não estou te seguindo Sesshy." Ela respondeu

"Oh, claro. Só está fazendo os mesmos passos que eu.¬¬ " Ele disse irônico observando Rin que se soltara dele e coçava a cabeça com nervosismo.

"Ah Sesshy, só estou com saudades!" Ela mentiu sorrindo para ele. -"

"Saudades?" Ele perguntou não acreditando. Suspirou. Ela não falaria a verdade, então não insistiria. "Rin, venha comigo, vamos comprar um presente..." Rin sentiu uma felicidade crescer dentro de si. Os olhos brilharam belamente, e o sorriso ficou mais belo do que o costume "Para meu irmão. Se não eu acabo me esquecendo." O sorriso murchou. O sorriso morreu. A felicidade tornou-se somente um filetinho.

Ele compraria um presente para o irmão? Para Inuyasha?

E o presente dela? Quando ele compraria? T.T

Entraram em uma concessionária. Carros maravilhosos de lindos. Cada um com um estilo, cada um com um brilho, mas somente um fez os olhos de Rin brilhar.

Um Porsche 911 Carrera 4 Cabriolet preto.

Era tão lindo daquele modo conversível!

"Aquele ali Sesshy!" Apontou radiante para o Porsche. Sesshoumaru sorriu satisfeito.

"Ótimo! Vou comprar." Disse indo até o homem na mesa de administração daquela concessionária. Se Rin gostara...

Rin mesmo sabendo que o carro não seria para ela foi até este. Ele era lindo.

Não se importou de Sesshoumaru estar esquecendo-se dela naquele momento. Só de ele estar perguntando a opinião dela para qual presente dar... A deixava feliz.

Ele nunca havia se lembrado de pedir sua opinião.

* * *

**Feliz Natal :3**


	2. Parte II

**Nota:** Segunda parte do especial de natal \o/ Espero que curtam

Agradecimentos especiais para: **Kagome-chan-76 **(Pois eh xD pra ver como sou boazinha xD Espero seu review ein :D) **Gheisinha Kinomoto** (Será que ele esqueceu mesmo? xD Vamos ver na ultima parte \o/ Espero que continue gostando :D) **Kagome Inuitsumo** (O que você acha que ele está planejandoo? Espero que continue gostandoo :D) **Kiah chan**(Ele é realmente muito fofo não é? xD Espero que continue gostandoo, e está aqui a atualização... Rápida neh xD)

* * *

_**23 de Dezembro**_

_Observava desanimada com o binóculos que ele estava sentado na mesa de trabalhando parecendo concentrado. Ele não sairia daquele lugar nunca? Quer dizer, vamos recapitular a pergunta: Ele não sairia daquele lugar para comprar seus presentes nunca?_

_"Ficou bem melhor..." Rin pensou alto. Tirou os binóculos da face observando o enorme prédio a sua frente._

_Talvez estivesse indo longe demais..._

_Não. Definitivamente não._

_Ela faria de tudo para saber se ele estava esquecendo dela ou não.__  
__è.é/_

* * *

**Chronic of Christmas:** The best present of all.  
**Crônica de Natal:** O melhor presente de todos.

_**Parte II.**_

**Disclaimer:** Mesmo sendo natal, Rumiko-sensei não fez a bondade de dar Inuyasha de presente pra mim... Mas mesmo ela não dando, se for o caso eu roubo! \o/ (Rumiko: O quê?) Vish, fudeu! -sai correndo-  
**Para:** Ka-chan.

* * *

As unhas estavam totalmente ruídas. Mas mesmo assim permaneciam perto dos lábios da mulher ansiosa em ver se ele estava ou não, finalmente comprando seu presente.

Sesshoumaru olhava um colar de ouro na vitrine daquele shopping. Era um belo colar... Mas não sabia se ela gostaria.

Sorriu ao ver pelo reflexo do vidro, Rin ao fundo o observando novamente. Ela achava que ele não percebia que ela o perseguia. Riu baixinho chamando a atenção de Rin para a sua atitude.

A moça ficou confusa, mas na hora em que viu o marido olhar em sua direção e vir até ela... Ela compreendeu. E por dentro, dava socos no ar por não ter pensado na própria vitrine e seus reflexos.

"Rin? O que faz aqui?" Ele perguntou sorrindo. Rin riu nervosamente. Porque ele sempre conseguia descobri-la?

"Estou passeando Sesshy." Ela disse sorrindo e passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos nervosamente.

"Hum... Venha então me ajudar a escolher o presente de mamãe." Ele disse pegando na mão de Rin e a puxando até a vitrine dos colares onde ele estava.

Então a jóia não seria para ela? T.T

Rin olhou todos os colares com um sorriso forçado. Ele parecia lembrar-se de todo mundo menos dela. Bateu os olhos em um colar de ouro com um pingente com o contorno de um lindo coração em strass e seus olhos simplesmente brilharam.

"Aquele ali Sesshy!" Apontou para o tal colar animada. Sesshoumaru olhou para o colar e sorriu. Lindo! Era justamente o que procurava, e se Rin gostara...

"Ótimo, vou lá comprar." Disse dando um selinho em Rin e puxando-a para dentro da loja junto dele. Rin foi mesmo achando que o colar era lindo e sabendo que não seria para ela, ela foi sem problemas. Só um pouco emburrada claro, mas foi.

"A senhorita vai adorar!" Disse a vendedora animada para Rin, esta sem nenhuma emoção evidente na face respondeu.

"Não é pra mim, é pra minha sogra." Ela disse desanimada. A vendedora fez uma careta compreensiva e foi embrulhar o pequeno presente.

"Quer que eu te leve para casa?" Sesshoumaru perguntou sorrindo de canto. Rin olhou para o marido e negou com a cabeça.

"Vou me encontrar com a Kagome aqui mais tarde." Aquilo era uma mentira, mas ela queria andar um pouco sozinha para entender o porque do esquecimento dele. Sesshoumaru confirmou e logo que os dois saíram da loja, ele lhe deu um selinho, e saiu com o pequeno pacotinho com o presente de natal que a Rin mais sonhara naquele dia T.T.

"Tudo bem Rin, tudo bem. O natal ainda é amanha de noite, ainda tem tempo para ganhar presente..." Dizia tentando se convencer. Parou em frente à loja e viu a arvore de natal do shopping, e logo começou a imaginar...

_A árvore de natal deles estava linda, e o que mais a embelezava eram os enormes e numerosos presentes de natal que ele havia deixado nela, para ela. Lindos embrulhos, coloridos... Presentes enormes e cada um maior que o outro. Os olhos castanhos brilharam de alegria, e quando começou a correr até a árvore (igual em cenas de filme) para abraçar os lindos presentes... _

"Moça? Ô moça?" Rin abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia somente imaginado os lindos presentes que ela queria ganhar T.T . Olhou para a vendedora da loja que a cutucava e arqueou a sobrancelha. "Você esqueceu a sua bolsa... Ü " A moça disse levantando a bolsa de Rin na altura que ela visse.

"A sim... Obrigada -.-' " Rin disse pegando a bolsa da mão da vendedora.Ela realmente estava parecendo uma criança pensando naqueles presentes!

"Mas o que eu posso fazer... Nunca fiquei sem presentes de natal!T.T " Ela sussurrou para si mesma.

"O que disse senhorita? o.Ô " A vendedora perguntou.

"Er nada... Tchau!" Rin disse e simplesmente saiu correndo pelo corredor do shopping trombando em várias pessoas e jogando algumas no chão.

"Cada louca que me aparece... o.Ô' " A vendedora disse vendo a imagem de Rin desaparecer e entrou na loja novamente.Rin parou de correr ao ver-se longe da loja. Mas quando olhou no shopping todos olhavam para ela como se ela fosse um E.T. Olhou-se no reflexo de uma das vitrines e deu um gritinho fazendo mais gente ainda olhar e balançar a cabeça negativamente. Seus cabelos comportados haviam sido trocados por pelo de guaxinim molhado que foi secado em uma corrida para se safar da morte!

Olhou desesperada ao redor a procura de um banheiro e quando achou saiu correndo desengonçadamente de salto até o local.

Quando chegou lá, viu que o banheiro estava simplesmente LOTADO.

ô.ô

"Como... Han?" Disse confusa. Não tinha como nem se olhar no espelho de tanta mulher que tinha lá. Saiu do banheiro feminino e seus olhos bateram no banheiro ao lado... O masculino. Não havia ninguém lá, ela pôde observar. "Vou, ou não vou?" Perguntou apertando o lábio inferior em dúvida.

Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência, não iria.

Mas quem disse que Rin era uma pessoa em sua sã consciência?

Ela correu com cuidado para não cair com aqueles saltos, e entrou no banheiro masculino.

Lindamente vazio.

Foi até o espelho...

O.O

"Estou horrenda!" Disse horrorizada com a própria imagem. E tudo para fugir da vendedora que a escutara pensando alto. Molhou o cabelo com a água da pia, penteou com um pente que havia em sua bolsa, e viu o cabelo novamente bonito.Só tinha um probleminha...

Todo molhado.

Olhou para o lado e viu aqueles secadores de mão.

Ü

Começou a secar os lindos cabelos castanhos com o secador de mãos.

"... Aí eu a peguei de jeito você tinha que ver!" Rin congelou ao ver dois caras entrarem no banheiro. Eles pareciam tão concentrados que ela não teve nenhuma reação, a não ser entrar em um dos boxes rapidamente sem ser notada.

"Mas ela não tava muito difícil não né?" Ela ouviu o outro perguntar, e começou a achar aquelas vozes familiares. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e ficou atenta.

"Que nada, eu simplesmente a cortei e rapidamente acabei com a tortura." O outro respondeu. Rin abriu a boca sem emitir sons, e ficou se perguntando do que eles falavam, e quem eles eram.

"Esse é meu garoto!" Ela ouviu o outro comentar e depois se viu em um silencio. Não sabia se já podia sair, mas o fez.

"Ai meu deus!" gritou colocando a mão na boca ao ver Jakotsu e Hakudoushi se beijando no meio do banheiro. Ela sabia que as vozes eram familiares!

"Rin?" Ouviu Hakudoushi perguntar confuso.

"Ai meu deus..." Rin disse dando um passo para trás e encontrando a parede. "Então era verdade! Você é mesmo gay!" Ela disse apontando para Hakudoushi. Este fez uma careta. "Não acredito que já fiquei com um gay... ç.ç' " Rin dizia desolada. Jakotsu olhou de um para o outro.

"Então você anda me traindo?!" Perguntou bravo. Hakudoushi olhou para ele surpreso.

"É claro que não!" Rin olhou o inicio da DR e saiu de fininho dali.

Do lado de fora se ouvia os gritos dos dois e quando já estava em uma distancia segura viu dois seguranças irem até lá. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali, e rumou diretamente para a casa de Kagome.

_**Bem mais tarde, na casa de Kagome e Inuyasha...**_

"HuahsUahsuahsuAHsuahsa..." Kagome e Inuyasha morriam de rir da cara de Rin. Desde hora que ela havia chegado até naquele momento eles não haviam parado de rir da história que a garota contava. Rin ficou emburrada e olhou para a árvore de natal deles.

E a parte mais interessada para ela claro... Os pés da arvore de Natal.

"Vocês estão cheios de presentes esse ano ein?" Perguntou magoada. Kagome parou de rir e cutucou Inuyasha fazendo-o parar de rir também. Os dois olharam a própria árvore e sorriram carinhosos e orgulhosos.

"É..." Permitiram-se dizer somente isso.Rin levantou-se e rumou para a porta da casa. Já estava à noite, tinha que ir para casa.

"Fica mais Rin-chan." Kagome pediu indo até a porta junto com a amiga. Rin negou e abriu a porta.

"Tenho que ir Ka-chan." Despediu-se da amiga, e não foi surpresa alguma, Sesshoumaru aparecer de carro para buscá-la.

Pelo menos aquilo ele não esquecia.

* * *

**Feliz Natal :3**

* * *


	3. Parte III

**Nota: **Terceira e ultima parte do especial de natal :D E desejo para todos... Um **ótimo **Natal, e um super mega blaster **próspero** ano novo :D Ou seja... **Boas Festas** !

Agradecimentos especiais: **Kiah chan **(Fico feliz que tenha gostado do outro cap, e espero que goste desse também :D) **Valeria-chan **(realmente, ela só apronta xD Espero que goste desse cap ein:D) **Elantriel** (Eu nem tenho pena, é tão legal ser má com os personagens 8D Espero que goste desse cap ein? xD)

* * *

_**24 de Dezembro**_

_Permanecia sentada na cama. Olhando para a janela, para o lado de fora da casa. Estava nevando finalmente. Sorriu._

_Adorava a neve._

_Olhou para trás. Os cabelos prateados estavam espalhados pela cama de forma bela, assim como ele era. Sorriu._

_Talvez na véspera ele finalmente comprasse seu presente._

_Um brilho esperançoso passou por seus olhos e então se levantou._

_Vestiu uma roupa bem quente para usar naquele dia que nevava e saiu da casa para o quintal._

_E lá brincava infantilmente, aproveitando a véspera do natal._

* * *

**Chronic of Christmas:** The best present of all.  
**Crônica de Natal:** O melhor presente de todos.

_**Parte III.**_

**Disclaimer:** Sim, sim. Inuyasha finalmente é meu! \o/ Mauhsuahsuahshas... (Rumiko: A é? è.é Guardas!) Vish, fudeu de novo! -sai correndo com os guardas atrás-  
**Para:** Ka-chan.

* * *

O cachecol protegia o pescoço fino da jovem. As luvas protegiam suas mãos e mesmo a neve atrapalhando e congelando-a ela observava com o instrumento o marido trabalhar.

O sogro era realmente terrível!

Até nas vésperas fazia o mais velho dos filhos Taisho trabalhar. Enquanto dava folga para o mais novo e este ficava em casa aproveitando a véspera do natal com Kagome.

E claro, não esquecendo de comprar os presentes.

Suspirou imaginando na ceia...

_Kagome e Inuyasha abriam vários presentes. Inuyasha abria uma caixinha pensando ser pouca coisa, e abrindo-a vê uma chave de um Porsche. Kagome abri vários outros vindos do marido e alguns de Rin. E bem... Rin só observava, enquanto o próprio Sesshoumaru trabalhava com o Note book no colo..._

Balançou a cabeça desesperadamente e negativamente.

"Deus me livre!" Disse fazendo o em nome do pai. Viu um carro sair da garagem comercial e o reconheceu como sendo o carro do marido. Levantou-se subitamente e na outra esquina lá longe ela viu um táxi. Correu como se estivesse participando dos jogos do PAN e chegou na esquina já entrando no táxi interrompendo o motorista em seu lanchinho.

"Siga aquele carro!" Disse apontando para o carro do marido. O homem olhou para ela descrente.

"Você ta falando sério?" A resposta dele foi uma note de 100 dólares jogada no banco da frente.

"Siga, aquele, carro!" Rin disse dando ênfase a cada palavra. O motorista acelerou bruscamente fazendo Rin cair no banco e consequentemente, o café que estava no meio dos bancos da frente cair pra trás bem em cima...

Da perna da jovem.

"Aaaaah" Gritou sentindo o liquido quente na perna. Começou a soprar desesperadamente enquanto caía para um lado e para o outro quando o táxi virava nas esquinas.

"Você está bem?" O taxista perguntou vendo a moça não parar em nenhum lugar do táxi. Olhou para frente vendo que o tal carro havia estacionado em frente a uma floricultura. Freou bruscamente...

E Rin, bem, ela quase voou pra fora do carro.

Ela olhou para o taxista com olhos assassinos e ele deu de ombros de modo que não teve outro jeito.

Ela saiu do carro desengonçadamente sentindo um choque térmico na perna.

"Ai..." Disse massageando a perna.

Olhou para a floricultura mais a frente. O que ele compraria ali? Será que ele compraria flores para ela?

Que fofo!

"Rin?" Rin gelou. Não seria possível...

"Sesshy?!" Ela virou-se e deparou-se com o marido que ria.

Como ele sempre conseguia? T.T

"Já sei... Você está passeando não é?" Ele perguntou pegando na mão da jovem e puxando-a até a floricultura. Rin corou e riu sem graça.

"Como você adivinhou?" Disse sorrindo para ele. Entraram na floricultura e Rin sorria alegremente pensando que as tais flores seriam para ela.

"O bom de sempre estarmos nos encontrando é que você pode me ajudar." Ouviu o marido dizer. Rin ficou receosa com o que escutaria logo depois. " Estava pensando em comprar algumas flores para Kagome. "

Rin quase caiu para trás.

Ou, quase, se não tivesse se controlado, teria dado uma enorme birra naquele local. Mas, humildemente, sem reclamar e mesmo sabendo que não seria para ela...

"Aquelas são lindas Sesshy!" Apontou para algumas tulipas rosa e brancas. Sesshoumaru sorriu.

"Realmente... Vou comprar." Ele disse indo até a moça do balcão. Rin sorriu vendo aquelas flores. Realmente, todos da família ganhariam ótimos presentes naquele natal. Viu o marido aproximar-se. " Pronto. E então, quer que eu te leve para casa?" Ele perguntou passando a mão carinhosamente na face tristonha da jovem.

Daquela vez ela aceitaria... Já que já havia desistido de saber se ele esquecera ou não: Tudo indicava que havia esquecido.

_**Em fim, a ceia de natal...**_

Estava sentada no sofá. Esperava a chegada dos amigos para em fim, começarem a ceia de natal. Olhou para a árvore de natal. Tinha alguns presentes lá, mas era os dela. Ela comprara para os amigos, para o marido. Mas para ela... Talvez só teria aqueles que Kagome e Inuyasha trariam.

Suspirou derrotada.

Qual seria o problema de não ganhar presentes no natal? Ora, nenhum! No aniversário ganharia em dobro não é?

"Tomara..." Ela disse imaginando...

_Acordava com muita preguiça. Abriu os olhos castanhos lentamente se acostumando com a claridade. Levantou-se com delicadeza mas antes de sair do quarto percebe uma montanha de presentes! Ela sorri radiante e pula naquela montanha... Nada nos presentes... Mergulha dos papéis de presentes... Ela afoga-se nos presentes..._

"Rin?" Acorda de seus devaneios com o chamado do marido.

Ela queria tanto ter continuado nadando e se afogando naquele tanto de presente -.

"Sim Sesshy?" Ela perguntou olhando para o yokai ali na sua frente. Um belo yokai. E que yokai... Santo deus!

"Eles chegaram." Ele disse sorrindo. E se ele não tivesse aquele sorriso com certeza ela não o perdoaria pelo esquecimento. Ela sorriu e os dois foram receber os amigos.

"Inuyasha, eu não quero saber de você estragar a casa da Rin-chan, se você o fizer eu faço greve é de tudo ok?" Kagome brigava aos sussurros com Inuyasha que ouvia ficando com medo da esposa. Kagome vê Rin na porta e sorri. " Rin-chan! Feliz natal!" Disse animada indo até a amiga e abraçando-a. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se cumprimentaram e todos entraram sentando-se na mesa e Inuyasha colocando o grande peru no meio da mesa.

"Kagome-chan, parece que esse ano você caprichou..." Rin disse babando pelo enorme peru. Kagome riu agradecida pelo elogio e começaram a comer.

Alegres, animados... Era Natal, tempo de alegria, diversão.

Mas a parte mais triste daquela noite fora na hora dos presentes.  
Pelo menos para Rin...

Ela só achou estranho que Inuyasha não tivesse ganhado a chave do carro, e Kagome não tivesse ganhado as tais flores. Mas aquilo era irrelevante. Divertiram-se como criancinhas no Natal, até brincaram de guerrinha de neve no quintal e tudo mais.

"Rin-chan, temos que ir agora..." Kagome dizia sorrindo agradecida pela noite. Aproximou-se de Rin e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Sabe como é, o Inu está com saudades deste corpicho aqui!" Ela disse fazendo as duas rirem.

"Ok então. Ótimo natal Kagome-chan" Rin desejou dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

Viram-se sozinhos novamente em casa e Rin fora direto dormir, não queria ter um 'ótima natal' com Sesshoumaru, estava brava com ele. E ele percebeu isso, mas bem...

Ele ria nem um pouco culpado.

_**25 de Dezembro, de manhã...**_

Os fachos de luz entravam pelas cortinas. Os olhos castanhos e sonolentos abriram-se lentamente até se acostumarem com a claridade. Olhou para trás, para o outro lado da cama, e constatou que Sesshoumaru não estava. Arqueou as sobrancelhas quando notou um bilhete na cama e um pequeno embrulho junto com este.

"Han? O que... É isso?" Perguntou-se pegando o bilhete e lendo-o.

_'Você ficou me seguindo durantes esses últimos dias pensando que eu não sabia o porquê de fazê-lo. Você não quis acreditar que eu me esqueceria de você, então eu vou te provar que fez o certo __minha__ e somente __minha__ Rin.' _

Rin sorriu doce em ver aqueles 'minha's sublinhados. Adorava quando ele se mostrava possessivo!

_'Abra o embrulho... Espero que realmente tenha gostado!'  
_  
Rin pegou o embrulho de veludo e abriu-o. Seus olhos brilharam em felicidade, um sorriso radiante tomou seus lábios.

Era o colar! O colar que ela havia escolhido para supostamente Izayoi! Levantou-se da cama em um pulo vendo outro bilhete na porta fechada do quarto. Correu até este com o colar em mãos e começou a ler.

_' Espero que tenha gostado do colar, eu menti quando falei que era pra minha mãe. Não teria graça se eu tivesse falado que era pra você!'  
_  
"Lembrar de matar Sesshoumaru depois dessa..." Rin disse em voz alta e sorrindo mais do que nunca.

_' Estou te esperando na porta da frente, venha do jeito que você estiver, se não, não terá graça...!'  
_  
Rin olhou duvidosa para o bilhete, mas resolveu seguir o que Sesshoumaru disse.

Desceu as escadas radiante, parecendo uma criançinha feliz em receber em fim o seu presentinho de natal que pedira ao papai Noel.

Abriu a porta da frente e quase caiu de costas de emoção.

A entrada da casa estava toda decorada com a neve e com as tulipas brancas e rosas. As rosas davam mais vista por estarem na neve e serem de cor forte, mas as brancas também estavam bonitas. Ele tinha feito aquela maravilhosa decoração para ela! Ele havia mentido sobre as flores.

Mas a coisa que mais a surpreendeu fora ele... O que estava com ele.

Nos dedos do yokai, as chaves de um carro, e ele... Estava escorado no carro. No Porsche 911 Carrera 4 Cabriolet preto!

Rin com o colar em mãos correu com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos até o Yokai. Pulando no pescoço desse que se não estivesse escorado no carro teria caído.

"Obrigada Sesshy!" Ela agradeceu feliz abraçada no marido. Sesshoumaru sorriu.

"Espero que tenha gostado princesa..." Ele disse beijando o pescoço da moça. "E espero que me perdoe pelo fingimento de esquecimento..." Ele disse sorrindo. Rin distanciou-se para observá-lo.

"Não se preocupe com isso Sesshy, eu adorei, e bem sobre o perdão..." Ela disse aproximando-se dele " Para mim, o melhor presente de todos, foi você não ter se esquecido!"

E beijou-o, com a alegria de estarem juntos naquele natal.

_**FIM.**_

* * *

**Feliz Natal** pra todo mundoo.! \o/

x3

* * *


End file.
